What a Weekend
by EvilKritter
Summary: What happens when Kurama and Hiei switch bodies? Read and find out! R&R Not yaoi Aug, 1 Now edited!
1. I Hate Cats!

Alrighty... I'm editing the stories that I already have because I have writer's block and can't think of anything new to write about. Please R&R

Me + Yu Yu Hakusho eaquals... NOTHING! Sorry, I'm not making any money from this stuff. Don't sue me! -hides-

* * *

**What a Weekend**

**Chapter 1**

"Suichi, are you busy?"

"No, Mother. Do you need something?"

The middle-aged woman smiled at her son as he came around the corner, and into the kitchen. "It's Ms. Forugane. You know, that charming woman down the street? Well, she's feeling ill, so I made her some soup. Would you be a dear and run this over to her?"

He smiled at his mother and nodded, "Of coarse."

After putting his jacket on, taking the container of soup from his mom, and leaving the house, Suichi sighed. _Ah, yes. Lovely, lovely woman; that Ms. Forugane,_ he thought sarcastically, _The very woman who breeds..._ He shuddered, _Cats!_ He hated them. Or... maybe "Hate" wasn't the best word to use. More like, a **STRONG** feeling of dislike.

It didn't take long for him to reach her front door. He placed a soft knock on the door and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and wai-

"Yeah, yeah. Pesky kids! Always tryin' to sell suff t' me. Well, I ain't buyin'!" Was the response he got from the inside of the house. The door opened and out stepped the old, mean, witch herself.

"Good morning, Ms. Forugane," he smiled widley... Even if he _did_ want to go Youko an her adgitating butt! "Might I say that you are looking wonderfull toda-"

She growled (literally), "What do you want?"

_Lovely, lovely woman..._

A cat came up to her leg and began purring.

Suichi, trying to ignore this woman's attitude, smiled as best he could. "My mother requested I bring this to you... a-as a get well present." His fixed glance dropped from the witch, and to the fuzzy little...

"Great..." She didn't even pretend to be happy with the gift, as she pulled the lid off and set it in front of her cat.

His green eyes followed her hands as she did so, and stayed on the cat, who lapped at the soup, happily. He didn't have time to respond to the rude gesture, as the door came at him and slamed in his face. "You're welcome." he mumbled.

* * *

When he got home, his mother bombarded him with questions. "How was she? Is she feeling any better? Does she like chicken soup, or should I send something else next time?" 

He beamed at his mother in an effort to make it seem like things had gone well. "She's doing great. She appears to be on... her... feet again. And, I think she really liked the soup, Mother. Really. She was _very_ greatful..."

Shiori's face lit up, "Oh, thank you. Suichi, you my have just bightened an old, lonely woman's, otherwise, dreadful day."

His smile faultered a little at her appreciance, and he sighed, climbing the stairs to his room.

/_Why are you so nice to that evil, cat-breeding, ningen/_ Youko asked.

_It pleases Mother..._ Suichi began _... I do this for her, if nothing else. _He opened his door, only to find Hiei, sitting on the windowsill.

The small demon looked up, meeting the gaze of the human-ized fox. "About time," Hiei grunted, "I've been waiting for almost five minutes."

Kurama, choosing to ignore Hiei, raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

Hiei moved his gaze back to the window, "The toddler says we're supposed to meet him in his office. The detective and The idiot are probably already there."

Nodding, Kurama began to exit his room. "Meet me outside."

* * *

In Koenma's office, Yusuke was complaining. "Aww... C'mon, Koenma! It's Friday, school's out, can't we just wait until Monday?" 

"Yusuke, show some respect! Lord Koenma just told you to do somthing!" Botan argued.

Kuwabara, on the other hand, agreed that they should have the weekend off, causing a fight to break out between the four of them.

Hiei and Kurama walked in, just in time to see Botan smack Yusuke over the head with her oar, while Koenma floated around, yelling.

The fight ended when Yusuke smashed his fist into the back of Kuwabara's head (on accident, mind you), sending Yusuke into a fit of giggles (A/N: for lack of better words)

Koenma went back to his chair, noticing Kurama and Hiei for the first time, and cupped his hands together in a fruitless attempt at making himself look important.

Yusuke stopped laughing and Kuwabara came to, as Koenma began explaining the mission. "Demon World is getting out of controle. It seems that a dangerous group of demons are hiding out in Human World."

"What kind of _'dangerous' _demons?" Yusuke inquired, mockingly.

"Yusuke, this is serious! If you must know, they're cats!" Koemna shouted, starting the fight once more. But, this time, Kuwabara sat happily in his chair and watched Yusuke, Koenma, and Botan.

Kurama shuttered _Cats!_ His mind darted to the witch that lived only three houses from him. A noticable twitch emitted from his eye.

Yusuke just happened to be looking in Kurama's direction and saw this small spasm, "Hey, Kurama, what's wrong with yo- Owww! Dammit, Botan! Put that thing away!"

Botan, startled by Yusuke's outburst, jumped back with a quick "Meep."

"Kurama...?" Koenma blinked.

The red head sighed, "I know where we can find a lot of cats..."

* * *

There you go! Please review! 


	2. Demons and Dinner Rolls

Hey there! Glad to see that you're reading my second chapter, and looking GREAT as always! Okay, go ahead and read. I'll stop talking.

Disclaimer: Uhm... Well, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be writing for FanFiction, would I?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everyone looked at Kurama, "Where?"

"Well, there's this dredful woman that lives down the street from me. She has a lot of cats, but that doesn't really mean anything..." Kurama trailed off, hoping Koenma wouldn't send them there to investigate. Silly Kurama.

Koemna thought for a while, before looking to Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged and sent his focus to Botan, who only glanced to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, seeing them looking at him, was quick to make a decision. "We must go search the kittins! The fate of the world depends on it!"

"You just like cats, Kuwabara!" accused Yusuke.

Kuwabara became angry, "Well, Urameshi, I don't see you comin' up with any plans!"

"Shaddup! I'm thinking!" And Yusuke thought, and thought, and thought.

"Well...?" chirpped Botan.

"Well...?" echoed Koenma.

Yusuke sighed, "I've got nothing."

Kuwabara flashed a victory sign, "Yeah! Who's the coolest?"

"Obviously, not you." Hiei bluntly stated.

"Say that to my face, Shorty!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Hn," Hiei snorted, "I'm not short, you're a mutant." (A/N: The best response to being called short!)

"C'mon, guys! We should get going if we wanna solve this case in time to enjoy the weekend." Yusuke declared his first brilliant statement in a long time.

* * *

The five of them -Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan- returned to the Human World and followed Kurama to the home of Ms. Forugane. 

Upon arrival, Yusuke knocked on the door.

"Be careful," Kurama warned, "She isn't very warm towards visitors."

"Psha," Yusuke spat, "How bad can some little old lady be...?"

He was inturrupted when a young man opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Yusuke pulled Kurama forward and laughed a little.

Kurama shot a glare a Yusuke, before making his introduction. "I'm Suichi Minamino, and I-"

"Joshu! Where's my dinner?" Ms. Forugane bellowed from inside.

The man -dubbed Joshu- turned back to the house, "Coming, Ma'am!" He began going inside, mumbling apologies.

Yusuke turned to the rest of the group, "She really is a demon!"

"Demon?" Joshu was suddenly back at the door.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan, turned to Joshu with "we-are-so-screwed" looks.

"What about demons?" Joshu asked, tilting his head to the side.

There was a long silence, before Ms. Forugane shouted for Joshu again.

Joshu grinned at them, "Come in."

He led them into the main entrance and down the hall, to the kitchen.

There, Ms. Forugane sat at the table with a very red face. "Joshu, why did you bring them in?"

"They know that you're a demon! They're here to vanquish you, evil spirit!" Joshu shouted.

Her face grew redder, "Demon? DEMON? I'll give you a _demon_!" As she pounded her fist on the table, and the room began to shake.

A knife lifted off the table and shot strait at Botan. Yusuke pushed her out of the way and the fell to the floor, waiting for a chance to make Ms. Forugane stop. Kuwabara sought refuge under the table with about ten cats and some dinner rolls.

The only people who were not either hiding, or on the floor, were Hiei and Kurama. Hiei simply stood in the door, watching the room spin, while Kurama grabbed the wall in an attempt at keeping his balance.

Things were whirling around Ms. Forugane like crazy, but Hiei soon saw an opening and went to attack. He was moving too fast for her to see him, and yet, somthing happened and Hiei froze. Just stopped right in his tracks, as his body began to glow green. Before Kurama had time to react and help his friend, he too was glowing. He tried to move, but his effort soon stopped as everything around him became dark. He fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Kurama awoke to the sight of...**himself?**! Yes, he could see himself looking down at him. He slowly sat up and looked down his body, or at least, the body he was in...

* * *

Thank's for reading.Do you like it so far? Review and tell me! 


	3. Oh No! I'm Short!

Here's chapter three! Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He slowly sat up and looked down his body, or at least, the body he was in. He was wearing all black, and his feet seemed a little closer than usual. "Am I... Hiei?"

"In a way, yeah." Yusuke answered from behind the body that Kurama was accustomed to.

"Hn. Brilliant deduction, fox." snorted the red-headed individual, "Did you come up with that on your own? Or, perhaps, the cat-loving idiot help you."

Kurama blinked, "Nice to see you, too, Hiei."

"Hn."

Kuwabara shot up from his chair, "Did you call me an idiot, Midget?"

Yusuke snickered, "Midget? Sorry, Kuwabara, he's not short anymore."

"Where are we?" Kurama interrupted.

"At my house. Don't you recognize it?" Yusuke murmured, looking around, as if to see if anything had changed. He looked back to Kurama, "You okay?"

Kurama (remember, he's in Hiei's body) nodded, "I should get home to Mothe"

"Bad idea," Yusuke sighed, "Remember what you look like?"

Kurama looked down his body and nodded again, "Hiei, you have to come home with me."

"Dude, that sounded _wrong_!" Kuwabara chimed, stupidly.

"Eww! Kuwabara, get your mind out of the gutter!" Yusuke yelled in Kurama and Hiei's defense.

While Yusuke and Kuwabara argued, Hiei and Kurama slipped out of Yusuke's appartment.

* * *

Kurama walked Hiei up to his door, "Now remember, call her "mother", smile, and be polite. I'll meet you in my room."

"Hn, fine."

"Good. Now go." Kurama pushed Hiei inside and closed the door behind him.

Hiei stumbled in and shot an annoyed glare back at the door.

"Suichi?" Shiori sounded from farther inside the house.

Hiei hesitated for a moment, before trying his bast to sound like Kurama. "Y-yes, Mother?"

"Are you hungry?" she asked, entering the room.

Hiei thought for a moment. He never really felt hungry. Being a demon made feelings like that nonexistant. Hunger? Was the this strange feeling?

Siori looked at him, "Suichi?"

"Yes," Hiei thought aloud, "I must be hungry."

She giggled, "Must you be, then? What do you want to eat?"

Hiei's frowned slightly. What was it that humans ate? "R-ra..men...?"

"Ramen? Okay." she smiled and hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

In Kurama's room, Kurama -in Hiei's body- sat on his bed and waited. "Hiei," he whispered in desperation, "What are you doing!"

* * *

Yep, that's three updates in two days. You lucky, lucky readers!


	4. Human Food Isn't That Bad

Hello! Kritter here, reporting live from... Uhm, oops. Wrong intro blush

Anywho, I'd like to thank all my readers for... well, reading! and give a special Thank You to Yutaan, Inuyasha's Girl Aqua (candy for you, for adding me to your favorite authors list), and Priestess Rin (candy for you, for putting myfic on youfavorites list)for reviewing and being so supportive. Thanks guys! I'd also like to thank my friend from school. He gave me the idea to write this when I had Writers Block (though, I did change the idea a little).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hiei had just finnished his fifth bowl of ramen, and was waiting to get a refill. Human food was better then he thought it would be.

"Suichi, you must be growing!" exclaimed Shiori, "I've never seen you eat so much!"

* * *

"Hiei," Kurama whispered to himself again, "What could be taking you so long?" He soon got annoyed and left the room to quietly slip down the stairs. 

He carefully peeked around the corner to make sure his mother wouldn't see him. "Hiei!" he whispered, hoping Hiei could hear him.

Hiei looked over to Kurama, "What?"

Kurama gestured for Hiei to come over to him.

Hiei shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm eating." was Hiei's monotone reply.

Kurama nearly fell over, "You can eat any time."

"Then I choose now."

"Not now!"

"Why not?"

"Hiei!" Kurama growled, "You come over here, RIGHT NOW!"

Hiei sighed and stood from his chair, "Hn. Fine!"

They silently went to Kurama's room and locked the door.

Kurama, after locking the door, turned to Hiei and looked at him.

"What?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama sat on his bed and crossed his legs. "You stink. You need a shower."

"I stink? Is that why you dragged me up here?" Hiei was still angry that he couldn't continue eating his ramen. He paused for a minute, "A shower? Is that one of those things you do in the big, square thing, where the rain comes down?"

Kurama blinked for a minute, "Yes..." _Hiei's going to have to learn a lot about human world. And I don't even know how he's going to get through school._ Kurama looked around his room, "How much of this stuff do you know how to use?"

Hiei followed Kurama's gaze around the room before seeing something he knew, "This." He held up a green brush, with roses engraved in red, on the handle.

Kurama sweat-dropped, "O-kay... Do you know what that's called?"

"It's a... uhm... brush...?" Hiei contemplated.

"Do you recognize anything else?"

"Other than the bed, the chair, the desk, the window, the dresser, and the closet?"

"Yeah..."

Hiei was silent for a moment. "... No."

Kurama nearly fell over again. _We're going to have a long night..._

After Hiei learned how to use the shower -nearly flooding the bathroom in the process- and putting some pajamas on, Kurama showed Hiei how to use the blow-drier and helped comb the tangles out of "Hiei's" long, red hair.

Hiei ran his fingers through the thick, crimson, locks. "You have too much hair, fox." Hiei grinned, "Or rather, _I_ have too much." He picked up a pair of scissors and proceeded to bring their blades closer to his head.

"No, Hiei!" Kurama shouted too quickly to stop himself. He slaped a hand over his mouth but it was too late.

"Suichi? Who's Hiei? Is everything alright?" Shiori called from outside the door.

Kurama's eyes widened. _Oh no!_

"I'm fine... Mother. I'm just... talking... to myself." Hiei answered on the other side of the door.

"O-okay..." she replied, a little more than confused.

Kurama held his breath as he waited for his mother to walk away.

* * *

The next morning, Hiei woke up and looked around. He hadn't expected to be in a bed; he usually slept in trees. He got out of the bed, almost stepping on poor Kurama, who had been kicked out of the bed sometime during the night. It was then, that he smelt something from the kitchen. He smiled at the sleeping fire demon on the floor. _What the fox doesn't know, wont hurt him. Besides, he told me I could eat "any time"._

Hiei began going down the steps to the kitchen, where Shiori was cooking.

"Good morning, Suichi. Are you hungry?" she smiled as she turned to face him.

_Is she a demon? Could she sense me coming?_ "... Good morning... Yes, I'm _very_ hungry." he emphasised.

Shiori began her cooking again, "So, it's Saturday. What do you plan to do today?"

_Maybe I shouldn't have come down here without talking to Kurama..._ He sat in a chair, "I'm not sure."

"Not sure?" she repeated "That doesn't seem like you." She grinned as she set the plate full of breakfast items in front of him. "Do you feel ill? Did you catch what Ms. Forugane had?"

_Forugane! She did this. I'm sure she can fix me... with some persuasion._

"Suichi?"

Hiei blinked and looked back to Shiori, "I'm fine." he stated coldly. Instead of eating the meal she had prepared for him, he stood and walked back up to Kurama's room.

* * *

Okay. That's chapter 4. I often read the bios of my reviewers (I love reviewers XD), and -more often than not- I read their fics. Do you see the beautiful circle? You review me, I review you! Yeah! PLZ Review:)

Okay, so Kurama and Hiei go to Ms. Forugane and... Haha! Have to wait until I get the next chapter out!


	5. Hiei's Face, Meet Mr Ground

Hello! EvilKritter here! In celebration of having 3 reviews in one day (wheather that's really good or not), on my first project, I'm posting a new story! . Please R&R

Disclaimer- Kritter:Oh, yes! I own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Crazy Fangirl: No you don't!

Fangirl Anonomous: LIAR!

Kritter: Shut up!... wait a minute, when did you get back?

Fangirl Anonomous: -drags away a protesting Kritter-

Crazy Fangirl: Read, read, read!

* * *

**What a Weekend**

**Chapter 5**

Kurama slowly opened his eyes, before realizing that he was on the floor. _I probably wouldn'y have fallen of if I wasn't so small,_ he thought. He stood up and looked to the bed, but Hiei wasn't there, _Oh no! Hiei, where did you go now?_ Then Kurama felt something coming towards the room and dove under the bed.

The door opened, and in stepped... (Kritter: Haha! -dodges random object-)

* * *

Yusuke sighed, "Botan, where are we going?" 

"Lord Koenma says that we need to continue the mission, regardless of the... issue with Hiei and Kurama." Botan looked around.

"... And _why_ are you wearing a school uniform?"

Botan turned to face him. "Because," her face turned sad, "... I never knew my father..."

Doing one of those anime fall things (K: Is there a name for that), Yusuke got really mad, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Botan opened her mouth to say some other random thing, but had to stop when Kuwabara ran up to them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" he panted, "I had to feed Eikichi (sp?). But, the great Kazuma Kuwabara is here!"

"Oh, goody," Yusuke muttered, "_Now_ we're safe."

"Cram it, Urameshi!"

"Now, now," Botan waved a finger, "Play nice, boys."

Both teens glared at the ferry girl.

Botan looked confused, "What?"

* * *

The door opened, and in stepped Hiei (K: Had ya going, didn't I?). "Fox, where are you?" 

Kurama jumped out from under the bed, "Where have you been?"

"We hafe to kill Forugane."

"That's kind of..." Kurama began, but didn't finish. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. "Hiei... What brought this on?"

Hiei glared, "Don't argue!"

"I'm not. I just think we should wait for Yusuke and.."

"Are you scared?"

Kurama's eyes widened, "No. What makes you say that? What's she going to do, _unswitch us_?"

"That's the idea..."

Kurama looked around, "Maybe we should wait for Yusuke and Botan to come."

With a glare, Hiei went to the window and hopped out.

"Hiei, we're on the second floor!" Kurama called down to Hiei, who hadn't quite managed to land on his feet.

"I hate this human body!"

Kurama hopped out and landed right beside Hiei, much more gracefully. "You're just not used to the limitations yet. It will sink in after a while."

"It wont have time to '_sink in_'. I'm getting my body back!" Hiei began trying to run like he usually did, only for his face to make friends with the ground.

Kurama shook his head, _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

_Curse me and my short, little, pathetic chapters! Mwahahahahaha!_


	6. Botan loves me!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara were on their way to Ms. Forugane's house. Koenma had already advised them not to include Hiei or Kurama. If any demons found out about their current circumstances, they'd both be in grave danger.

Yusuke looked at the door, "Maybe we should try a differant door... or window..."

"Urameshi, we can't just break in!"

Botan looked around, "No, Kuwabara, I think Yusuke's right. I wonder if the back door is unlocked..."

"Botan!" Kuwabara protested, "That goes against my honor code!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Y'know what, Kuwabara? I think that you should take that honor code of yer's and stuff it up your-"

"Yusuke!" Botan scolded, "I think it's very nice of Kuwabara to have such great values!"

"Gee, thanks, Botan." Kuwabara smiled dumbly, "I didn't know you felt that way..."

Yusuke snorted, "Reality check! Botan's not in love with you!"

And war began to rage. Neither of them saw Botan walk away.

* * *

Botan stared up at the back of the towering house; it looked so old. She peeked into a window to see if anyone was home. 

Inside, she saw Joshu, filling the food bowls of the cats. _How strange. Why is he taking care of those demon cats?_ She looked to the couch, where Ms. Forugane was staring off into space. Botan turned around, "Yusuke! Kuwabara! I found something!"

"Coming!" the boys yelled in unison.

She crouched down and waited for them to get around the house, not noticing the strange spider that crept up her leg...

* * *

"Hiei, we shouldn't be doing this." Kurama grunted, holding back Hiei, who was much bigger than him. "You don't know how that body works, and I'm not exactly a swordsman." 

"Listen, _**FOX**_, I don't need you to save me. If it bothers you that much, you should just stay here!" Hiei stormed off, leaving Kurama in the shade of the large tree, they had been standing under.

Kurama bit his lip. _Hiei..._ He looked up, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara came around the corner, "What.. Is.. It.. Botan..?" they panted. 

She looked up, her pupils were tiny and her expression was blank. "Yusuke... run!"

Yusuke's face went white, "Botan?"

Suddenly, Botan jumped up and began attacking them. She was strangely strong and skillful.

* * *

Kurama had finally caught up with Hiei. "What do you intend to do?" 

"Make her give my body back to me."

Kurama looked around, "You could have just taken a right when we were at my house. We'd already be there my now..."

"Shut up!"

Kurama smiled, "Don't be mad at me because you decided to take the long way there."

Hiei growled, "I said, SHUT UP!"

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara knew they couldn't fight back. The Spirit Gun and the Spirit Sword would probably be too much for her. 

Yusuke jumped and Botan's oar missed him by and inch. "Botan! What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Kuwabara repeated.

Yusuke glared at him, "Just because you're dumb, doesn't mean that you're allowed to blindly mimic everything I say!"

"Can it, Uramesh-"

WHAM (K: I'm so good at sound effects!) Botan smacked him upside the head.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

* * *

"Hiei..." 

"What did I tell you?"

"Just say it!"

"No!"

"Say it..."

"Hn. Fine: You were right."

Kurama grinned, "So we should have gone left back there, right?"

"Whatever..."

They continued on their way to Ms. Forugane's house.

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after. The End 

Just kidding! -dodges random object-

Crazy Fangirl: Awww, I was really hoping...

Kritter: I hate you. (Crazy and Kritter start fighting)

Fangirl Anonomous: Will Yusuke and Kuwabara survive Botan's deadly blows? Will Joshu notice the fight outside the window? Will Kurama and Hiei _ever_ make it to the Forugane household? -Get's hit in the head by a shoeglares- ...Will Kritter and Crazy be alive come next chapter? Read to find out!


	7. Kuwabara's an idiot

Hi-hi! Kritter here (still alive)!

(Fangirl Anonomous: Not for long!)

I just wanna say thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Botan, calm down!" Yusuke jumped back so he wouldn't get hit.

Botan swung at him, he dodged. She quickly countered with a high kick; Yusuke grabbed her foot and dropped her to the ground. She did a back flip and landed on her feet, about ten feet away from Yusuke.

"Botan!" Yusuke juped back as she brought out her oar again, and began swinging. He didn't see any other choice; he had to fight back. He punched her, causing her to stumble back.

Dropping to her knees, she looked up at him. "Yusuke..." she groaned, "run... away."

"C'mon, Botan! You can fight it!" He stepped closer.

Bad move. Before he knew it, she was gone. Suddenly, he sensed something behind him. He couldn't block in time; she was sure to hit him. He closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and tensed, waiting for contact. But it never came.

Yusuke opened his eyes to see what had happened. It would seem, that Hiei had showed up just in time to save him. Or, at least, he thought it was, "Hiei?"

The crimson eyed demon looked at him, "Kurama." he corrected.

"Oh yeah. For got about the..." Yusuke trailed off, looking at Botan and Kurama.

Botan tugged relentlessly, desperate to get her oar out of Kurama's grip. "What's wrong with her?"

Yusuke looked down at Kurama, and sighed, "Not real sure. She said she saw something.. and when we came to see what it was, she... was like... _this_!"

Kurama looked back to her struggling form. "It would appear that she's being controled by someone... and that she's lost all sense."

"Sense?" Yusuke repeated.

Kurama looked at him, "See how I'm holding her here?"

Yusuke's eyes traveled down Kurama's arm, over his hand that held one end of the oar, and over Botan's hands, where she tried pulling the oar away. He noticed what Kurama was talking about. If Botan would let go of the oar, she wouldn't be in close range and wouldn't be open for an attack. There was no way she could block, while in that position.

"Yusuke, you have to hit her. Just hard enough to knock her out, at least."

Yusuke looked to the red-head walking towards him, and nodded. Stepping around Kurama, Yusuke made his way over to Botan. "I'm... sorry." In one quick motion, he had punched her in the stomach and knocked her out.

Hiei walked up and joined in looking down at her unconscious form. A strange bug crawled out from under her skirt and scurried off towards the house.

* * *

Kuwabara awoke and looked around to see Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, all sitting around Yusuke's living room. "What happened?" he asked groggily. 

Yusuke looked at him, but didn't say anything.

It was then, that Kuwabara noticed how out of character Hiei and Kurama were. The red-head sat near the window, while the dark, little demon sat on the couch with one leg crossed over the other, seemingly in deep thought.

"What's up with you guys?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hn."

Kuwabara whipped his head around, "Kurama?"

"No, your mother."

Kuwabara practically blew up, "What's going on here? Why are you acting like shrimpy, over there?"

"Kuwabara, don't you remember?" Yusuke prompted, "Last Friday..?"

Kuwabara stared at the three of them for a minute, "..So... Hiei is actually Kurama... and Kurama is actually... Hiei?"

"It would seem you've gotten dumber." Hiei muttered from his place at the window.

Kuwabara looked back to him, "This is gunna take a while to get used to..."

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 7. ARGH! I do hate writers block! Anyway, please review :) 

I was starting to feeling like I was writing the second book of The Lord Of The Rings trilogy...


	8. Sweet Snow

Yeah! Chapter 8 is up! I didn't think it'd be long enough to post until tomorrow, but I was wrong. Here it is!

(disclaimer- I do not own YYH)

**Chapter 8**

It was Sunday night when Botan woke up. Unfortunately, Botan couldn't remember what she had seen.

"It would seem that we're back to square one." Kurama sighed.

Yusuke shrugged, "I guess we'll have to finish this tomorrow."

Kurama shook his head, "We can't do that. I have school tomorrow."

"So? Just don't go. It's not like anyone will notice if you're not there." Yusuke responded.

"Easy for you to say, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted from the next room over.

Yusuke didn't know what he was doing in there, and didn't _want_ to know. "How's that, BUTT-HEAD?"

"Yusuke, it's not that simple." Kurama began, "I-"

"Who you callin' a butt-head?" Kuwabara ran in in his boxers.

Now Yusuke _knew_ he didn't want to know what Kuwabara had been doing in there. "You, you butt-head!"

"You're the butt-head!"

"Boys, how many times are you going to say, 'butt-head'?" Botan asked, walking in from the kitchen.

Yusuke snorted, but kept quiet.

It was then, that Kurama looked around, "What time is it?"

Kuwabara looked at his watch. (K: 2 things: 1. why does he have a watch when the only things he's wearing are boxers? & 2. I didn't know he could tell time!) "Six o'clock."

"Oh my! We have to go. Come on, Hiei." Kurama jumped up and made his way for the door.

Hiei rolled his eyes, but followed anyway.

* * *

"Now, Hiei, when you get in, just say 'Hello Mother', answer her questions the best you can, and come upstairs." Kurama instructed as they made their way to Kurama's door.

"But, what if there's ramen?"

Kurama shook his head, "No ramen. I'll get you some after we're back to normal."

"Hn."

Kurama opened the door and pushed Hiei inside, before closing the door and getting up to his room to wait.

Hiei walked into the house and called out, "Mother, I'm home."

"Suichi, how was your day?"

Hiei was quiet for a moment. Dealing with these human was always so hard. Why were they always asking questions? "... Fine..." He walked into the kitchen, _Is this room... her den? Why is she always in here?_

She turned and smiled, "Are you hungry?"

_Don't ask me that!_ ".. No."

"Sure? I have more ramen... and if you finish that, you can have ice cream."

Hiei thought, _The fox didn't say anything about sweet snow._

"Suichi?"

Hiei grinned, "Yes. I would like some ramen and then some sweet snow."

"Sweet snow? Is that what you young people call it these days? I'm so out of touch." she rambled on about her childhood as she prepared his dinner.

* * *

_Hiei.._, Kurama mentally growled,_ Have you no will power?

* * *

_

Hiei sat at the table as Shiori placed two bowls in front of him; one with ramen, one with sweet snow. And Hiei ate... like a pig.

"Suichi, you make sure to go to bed nice and early. Can't face school without the proper amount of sleep, now can you?" Shiori spoke, as she washed the dishes.

Hiei wasn't listening, he was too busy enjoying his sweet snow. _How did those ningens come up with this?_ he mused silently, still not listening to his 'mother'.

* * *

Kurama paced the room a few times, "What if he tells her something she shouldn't hear?" He sighed, _Should I be this nervous? I mean, Hiei knows better than to say something stupid..._ An image of Hiei telling Shiori everything about Demon World, suddenly appeared in his mind. _Hiei...

* * *

_

Hiei stood from his spot at the table and slipped out of the kitchen without Shiori hearing him. He really didn't want to have to speak with her anymore. He went up the steps, to Kurama's room, where Kurama was in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

"What is wrong with you, Fox?" Hiei asked, though it was obvious that he didn't care what the answer was.

Kurama jumped up from his bed, "Hiei! What did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Why were you down there so long? Didn't I tell you that I'd get you some ramen after we were back to normal?"

"You didn't say anything about sweet snow..."

Kurama sweat dropped, "... Uhm, next time... just don't..." He stopped.

Hiei flopped down on the bed, "Night."

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." Hiei answered with his eyes still closed.

"Why?"

"I have school tomorrow."

Kurama sweat dropped once again, "It's seven thirty."

"So?"

Not seeing anything better to do, Kurama shook his head again and turned the light off.

* * *

Okay, next one is about how bad Hiei canmake things at Kurama's school.

Review!


	9. First Day Of School

Hi-hi! This is Kritter. Thanks toall of my reviewers. Like I said, here's chapter 9 and it's March 26. Aren't I a good girl? Yes I am, yes I am! Alrighty, here's chapter 9: First Day Of School.

* * *

**What a Weekend**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Kurama woke Hiei up and got him ready for school before Shiori was awake. He was trying to avoid anymore ramen and sweet snow issues. Kurama left a note for his mother, saying:

_"Dear Mother,_

_I have left early for school today to do some studying._

_Love, Suichi."_

Hiei was not fond of this idea, as he did not like wearing the color pink. "Why do boys at your school have to wear such a girly color?"

Kurama shrugged as they walked down the street. "Nobody knows."

Shaking his head, Hiei continued walking.Two boyspassed by them.

In one quick motion, Hiei pinnedone to the ground. "What's this about stealing souls?"

Kurama's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Hiei!"

"He was saying that he wanted souls!"

The boy under him shifted, "Chill man. It's just a game."

Hiei grit his teeth, "A game?"

Kurama pulled Hiei off, "He's been watching old vampire movies again. Sorry."

"Freaks!" the boy shouted before running away, his friend in tow.

Then Kurama noticed something bad... the boys had the same school uniform as him... or Hiei... or whatever.

Kurama glancedat Hieiand began walking again, "Hiei, things here are differant here, than in the Makai."

Hiei looked at Kurama, "Hn."

Kurama looked back toward the boys, _I hope he doesn't see Hiei, and cause a scene at school._

_

* * *

_

Yusuke sat on his couch, listening to Koenma on his communicator. Botan was hanging over his shoulder, also listening to what Koenma had to say.

"If Botan remembers anything, let me know. She probably saw something important if they went to the trouble of brainwashing her." Koenma continued.

Yusuke looked to Botan, but she only shook her head. Getting her to remember would be harder than he thought.

* * *

Kurama showed Hiei to the school, but knew he couldn't go inside. Hiei would just have to fend for himself, leaving Kurama to pray that Hiei didn't kill anyone. 

Hiei entered the school and looked around. This schedule thing was not helpful, in the least. He stumbled in a little farther and looked around again, only this time he saw a large group of... girls? Coming right for him! His eyes almost jumped out of his head; did Kurama have to run from them everyday?

"Suichi! Oh, Suichi, we love you!"

He continued running away.

"Come back, Suichi!"

_Where the hell is my first class... thing?_

"Suichi!"

Hiei turned a corner sharply, losing most of the stalkers that were following him. _Room 125. Where is 125?_ He looked back to see if any of them were still in persuit.

They were. "Suichi. Why are you running?"

_Why shouldn't I?_ The chase continued.

* * *

Kurama sat in the park. It had been a while since he could do this. He was always, either saving the world, or going to school. This was... nice. 

Small children played and laughed, while mothers sat on benches and talked.

With a happy sigh, Kurama continued walking. He idly wondered how Hiei was doing, but it was cut short when he saw Yusuke across the street. "Yusuke?"

He looked over and grinned, "Hey, Kurama."

Kurama crossed the street and began walking with Yusuke, "Any news?"

"No."

He sighed.

Yusuke looked around, "Where's Hiei?"

"At school."

"I can't believe you actually sent him there!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama 'Ssh'ed him and leaned closer, "I had no choice."

There was a moment where neither of them spoke. It was awkward, or to Kurama, it was.

Yusuke turned the corner, with Kurama following him. "So..."

"Yeah. I suppose I should see if there's anything going on with the cat demons." Kurama smiled a little and turned away.

"Yeah..." Yusuke murmured absently.

* * *

Hiei went up the stairs and survayed the area. 

"Can I help you, young man?" asked a teacher... or something like that.

Hiei stared at him, _Young man? That's kind of amusing._ "Can you tell me where room 125 is?"

"What teacher?"

Hiei looked at the paper in his hand. All it said was "Science: 125". Hiei met the man's gaze, "I don't know."

"Are you new?"

"... No."

The teacher stared at him, "... New schedule?"

"... You could say that."

"You seem familiar. Who's your homeroom?"

Hiei paused, "... I don't know."

"Are you sure you're not new?"

"YES." Hiei persisted.

The man grinned, "You're going to be late."

"I know." Hiei growled, "Do you know where room 125 is?"

His grin widened, but he didn't speak.

Hiei resisted striking him, and walked away.

The teacher guy grabbed his arm and didn't allow him to leave.

"Release me." Hiei demanded.

"I don't think so... Kurama."

Hiei's eyes widened, _Kurama..._

_

* * *

_

Oooh! Cliffy! Okay, please review!


	10. Joshu's a freak

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

**AmnarRanma -(LOL. Thanks for the review!)**

**Forbiddensoul562 -(That was what I was _going_ to do, but I changed my mind. I might still put that in... not sure yet. Thanks!)**

**Priestess Rin -(Okay, here it is. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**The Celestial Tiger -(Thanks for reviewing!)**

**fire-demon-goddess -(Well, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it)**

**kailyhaley -(Thanks!)**

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo -(I know it's typical, but I honestly believe that's what it's like for our poor Kurama-kun. Thanks for the review!)**

**The Demon Sisters -(NO! Don't hurt me:cries: I'm too young to die!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Kurama and Yusuke walked up to the house, "Now, where was Botan when she saw... whatever it was?"

Yusuke thought, "... Right there!" He began running to a window.

As they approached, there was a noise behind them. It was like a cross between glass breaking and nails on a chalkboard. (Kritter: Interesting combination, ne?)

Yusuke and Kurama put their hands over their ears. The noise wouldn't stop. They looked around the yard for the source.

Joshu began walking towards them with a giant cat behind him. This demon cat's mouth was open and the horrendous noise was spewing out from somewhere in it's throat.

"What have we here? Peeping Toms? My, my, that's not good. Not good at all..."

Yusuke glared, "Oh, shut up! Once, just once, I'd like to be able to fight the bad guy without hearing his speach!"

Joshu returned the glare, "All right. I'll just kill you first." He charged.

* * *

The teacher guy held Hiei's arm with that smug smile on his face, "Don't move. If you even think of attacking me, I'll kill everyone in this school." 

"Hn. Go ahead. I really don't care!"

His grin widened (if that was possible), "Don't care? Well, we'll have to fix tha-"

In a quick movement, the fake teacher was on the floor, and Hiei was walking down a differant hall. _What did he want? And how did he know about Kurama? This could be bad; I better find Kurama and-_ Hiei thought back to what Kurama had said that morning.

FLASHBACK-

_"Hiei, I don't care how hard things get. You can't leave the building. Don't skip school. This could be the most important thing I'll ever ask of you."_

_"Hn. Whatever."_

_Kurama's brow furrowed, "And Hiei, please don't kill anyone."_

END FLASHBACK-

Hiei continued down the hall, "Hn. Fine." _If he doesn't want me to leave then I won't! ...Then again, I **did** already kill someone..._

Back in the dome area, the fake teacher began to get up. "Kurama... I'll _kill _you."

* * *

Yusuke jumped out of the way, but Kurama wasn't used to Hiei's body, and couldn't make it out of the way in time. 

The demon cat managed to claw him across the chest.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, running towards the wounded demon.

"No, no, no. You're supposed to die before I give my speach, _remember_?" Joshu growled, as he began to grow long claws and fangs.

Kurama stood and jumped as Joshu's claws came down.

* * *

Hiei walked into a room, that he had randomly delclared "Room 125". 

The teacher looked up, "Suichi! I was worried about you. Why are you so late?"

"Uhm..." Hiei looked around the room, avoiding the teacher-lady's gaze.

**_RING!_** The bell rang. And Hiei finally understood the concept of 'saved by the bell'.

He turned on his heel and ran out the door, pulling the schedule out of his pocket. Hiei went down the hall, not even thinking about what would happen when the body was discovered. Or rather, not caring.

* * *

I hate short chapters. Sorry, but this Spring Break has sucked so much! 

1. I twisted my ankle.

2. I stabbed myself in the hand.

3. I bruised the back of my knee.

4. I twisted my other ankle.

5. Our car broke down when we were three hours away from home.

And I'm sure you don't care about the rest. Those are just the top five. Oh and this thing wouldn't load my new chapter. AHHHHH! Kill it all!

Anywayz, please review. It makes me update more often.

I love you all!

Kritter


	11. Pickles!

Nothing to say, so here it is!

Disclaimer: Do I have to? I'm sure you already know that... I... don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. -cry- NOT FAIR!

* * *

**What a Weekend**

**Chapter 11**

Joshu growled, "Come now, you're not being fair! Two against one?"

Yusuke jumped as Joshu's claws came down again, "Ha! You have that demon cat with you!"

"Ah, yes." Joshu mused, "But they're so stupid, they can only count as a fourth of a creature." He looked to the demon cat.

Kurama frowned, "So you want to turn this into a five against two match?"

"What?" Yusuke shrieked, "Oh, bullshi-"

"Enough! If this is displeasing, we can find another way to work this out..."

* * *

'_Okay. Room 48. Now, where's that?'_ Hiei continued down a hall, before coming to some stairs. 

"Suichi!"

Hiei heard the voice, but didn't care who it was. '_I really don't want to be here._'

A girl ran up to Hiei, and put herself between him and the last step. "Suichi," she panted, "I've been," pant, "looking all over," pant, "for you..."

He blinked at her, and then proceeded to find a way around her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to know why?" She slid her glasses up her nose and gave him the evil eye.

"...No"

A look of shock crossed her features, "W-what? Why not?"

Hiei squeezed around her, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Meghana Tomi. Duh!"

Hiei glared at her, "Go. away."

Meghana sighed, "Not until you answer me."

"I don't remember you asking me a question."

"Oh my GOSH! How clueless can you get?" she rolled her eyes, "Fine. Since you're a block-"

Hiei's glare became more intense, "Are you here to insult me, or do you intend to ask your question?"

She sighed, "Go out with me."

"Go out?" Hiei repeated.

"... On a date. You know, like NORMAL people!"

Hiei began to walk away again.

"Why are you walking away again?" she called after him.

"Why not?" Hiei threw back.

* * *

Joshu had an evil look on his face. 

"What other way?" growled Yusuke.

Joshu grinned, "I'll give you some facts, you come to a conclusion. If you're correct, I'll switch your stupid friends back. We'll soon see who's a better _detective_..."

"Stupid?" Kurama questioned, highly offended.

"Like, you mean, riddles?" Yusuke spoke thoughtfully. (K: WOAH! Brain-hiccup!)

Joshu's smiled widened, "First one: You recieve a message. The message reads:

_T5M5RR5W 4 W4LL ST32L TH3 CR5WN J3W3LS TH4S W4LL B3 MY GR32T3ST TR46MPH. _What does the message really say?"

Kurama opened his mouth, but Joshu turned to him sharply.

"If you help him, I will make you switch bodies with a snail!"

Yusuke thought. (K: He's gunna hurt himself if he keeps this up!)

"Well...?" Joshu pressed.

Yusuke kneeled down and wrote the code in the dirt with a stick. And then looked up with a grin, "It said: _Tomorrow, I will steal the crown jewels. This will be my greatest triumph."_ (K: Did you get it right?)

Joshu nodded and then began to search his mind for a harder one. "A woman asks you for help in finding which of her employees stole her gold bracelet. She tells you that she had already questioned all of them, but she still doesn't know who it is. When she asked Jinto, her butler, he said that Domen had stolen it. When she asked Domen, the gardener, who had done it, he said that Jinto had done it. She then asked Mayda, the maid, and she said Jinto told her that Domen had done it. Komuna, the handyman, said that he knew who did it, but did not wish to say. The woman goes on to tell you that, in all the years she had known Domen and Jinto, they had never once told the truth. So -if both Jinto or Domen are telling the lies, and Mayda and Komuna are both being truthful- who stole the bracelet?"

Okay, this one was a challange. Yusuke mumbled names under his breath. After twenty minutes, Yusuke looked up to Joshu, "It was..."

* * *

OOH! The end of chapter 11! Do you know who dun it? Review and tell me what you think. Oh! Also, I want to say a few things: 

1. Sorry for not updating. I hate writers' block!

2. I burned my hand today! What is wrong with me?

3. I think I'll be fixing some typos from earlier chapters, so those might be reposted when I'm done.

4. Thank you for being such loyal readers!

Best wishes from Kritter!


	12. Of Riddles and Kittens

Hello! I was stuck on the same part for, like, a week, or something. I'm glad to have more ideas. Yeah for me! Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: DUH! I don't own 'em, never will, get off my back! Can ya tell I'm really mad at SOMEBODY, for not selling them to me. Hmph!**

* * *

**

What a Weekend

**Chapter 12**

Hiei picked up speed as Meghana began to follow him.

"Do you know where you're going?"

Hiei didn't answer.

"You're walking in a circle."

He still didn't answer.

"Don't you care?"

He refused to speak to her.

She caught up with him, "If you promise to go out on one date -JUST ONE LITTLE DATE- I'll help you find your class..."

"I don't need your help."

Meghana sighed, "Yes, you do. You've walked past here three times, and you're already late for class."

"So are you."

She snorted, "Who cares if _I'm_ late? I'm not the genius here, now am I?"

Hiei's mouth remained closed, '_Genius?'_

"Come on. If you promise to go out with me, just once, I'll find rooms for you. I'm not sure what's up with you, but it must be pretty bad."

Hiei looked at her, "Hn. Fine."

"Really?"

"...Yes."

She smiled, her braces gleamed in the light from the window, "Follow me!"

* * *

"It was Mayda!" Yusuke grinned. 

Joshu's smug look faltered, "... Third: _F A R E D C E._ What expression is depicted from these letters?"

"What?" Yusuke snapped, "How did we go from codes and thieves to _F A R E D C E _?"

"I'm the one asking the questions, here!"

Yusuke pondered the possibilities, "This isn't a fair one."

"Oh, all you do is whine, whine, whine! Fine. You can get three wrong before you lose, but if you're going to force me into being so generous, I'll have to raise the stakes. If you do get three wrong answers, I get to switch your body with one of my cats."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Is that really how you feel?"

Yusuke looked to Kurama, who shook his head.

"Uh... no."

"So you agree?"

Kurama nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Yusuke growled, "Fine! I give up on that one."

"Red in the face. Okay, fourth..."

* * *

Meghana led him to a room and pulled a pad out of her pocket. She began to skribble some words on the lines and ripped a sheet out. 

Hiei took it and inspected the words.

"Give this to your teacher. It should be enough to get you out of any trouble, 'kay?"

"Kay...?"

"Good. Go!" She shoved him in and made her way down the hall. As she rounded the corner, a hand was clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream, but before she was able to, her mind went black.

* * *

Yusuke had answered seven questions correctly, and two wrong. Now they were at the last one. 

Kurama didn't dare open his mouth, but not helping was driving him crazy. Then, something came to his mind. Where was Ms. Forugane? Kurama quietly walked to the door and went in.

Cats. They surrounded him. Not demon cats, human world ones.

He swollowed hard and kneeled down, as they started mewing at him. "What's wrong?"

"Meow." one of the cats looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Kurama recognized those eyes, "Ms. Forugane?"

She purred and rubbed her head against his leg.

Kurama jumped up and ran into the other room. He understood now: Joshu was switching cat and human bodies. He planned on keeping the humans' minds locked in cat bodies. Kurama ran into the livingroom and saw Ms. Forugane on the couch.

She didn't even look up.

Forugane, the cat, hissed at her.

Kurama turned and ran outside, "Yusuke! Be care-" Kurama's words were cut short when he saw Yusuke glowing. "Yusuke!"

* * *

Hiei sat in Kurama's desk, not paying any mind to the man at the front of the room. 

_/Kurama.../_

Hiei gasped and sat up straight. The teacher from before was... talking to him in his head.

_/Not a word, Kurama. Don't bring any attention to yourself./_

Hiei was stiff, but slumped down a little.

_/Good. Now, raise your hand and excuse yourself from the room./_

He did as he was told and left the room. '_What do you want?'_

_/I have your little friend./_

_'Keep her.'_ Hiei spat inside his mind.

_/Now, now. Don't be that way... Hiei/_

Hiei's eyes widened.

_/Now, come save her, or I'll expose you to every demon I know./_

Hiei began running in the direction of the energy, but soon fell to his knees. Light surrounded him, and then he fell unconscious.

* * *

Okay. That's number 12. I think the next chapter or two will be the last. If there's anything that I didn't make clear in older chapters, review and tell me. I'd like this to end, without everyone going crazy on me for leaving things in a fog. Thank you to all of my loyal readers!

Kritter, out!


	13. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Woohoo!** **Last Chapter!**

Yep. This is it, and I must pat myself on the back for finishing it. I didn't know if I'd ever be done. It was hard. I almost didn't want to finish it. Y'know, keep it going, and going, and going, and going... Yeah... that would be fun.

Anyway, enough of that. Here's the thirteenth and final chapter.**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Kurama sat up and looked around. _'Where am I?'_

Many of his fellow students looked down at him.

'_Wasn't I in Ms. Forugane's backyard?'_

They continued to look down at him until one stood and cupped his hands around his mouth, "He's awake! Come quick!"

He sat up, but was pushed back down by a girl with brown hair and glasses.

"Don't even think about it! I can't leave you alone for one minute!"

He stared at her, "Do I... know you?"

* * *

Hiei sat at Yusuke's window. 

"So, Hiei, where did you go when you woke up?"

Hiei said nothing. It wasn't like he intended to tell them about the dumb human girl he was forced to save.

FLASHBACK-

_Hiei woke up and looked around. He was laying, face down, on the grass. 'What the...' He scanned the area and soon realized where he was and where he SHOULD have been. there was a demon at the school, and Hiei knew that Koenma would have his head if he allowed the human world to be in danger. He got up, but his legs felt like jello. It didn't take long for him to re-ajust to his body and he ran the whole way to the school._

_Killing the demon was easy, now that he knew his limits, then he made Meghana forget everything that had happened in the last few minutes._

END FLASHBACK-

"Hn."

Yusuke grinned, "You guys shoulda seen how I handled that Joshu guy! I kicked butt!"

"Aww, Urameshi. Ya coulda waited for me to show up!" Kuwabara pouted.

"You wouldn't have been any help. It was a battle of wits, though you wouldn't have been much help if it was a _**real** _fight, either." Hiei muttered from his chair near the window.

Kuwabara jumped up, "Hey, you little-"

The door opened and Kurama walked in.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked at him. "Wassup, Kurama?"

Kurama didn't answer Kuwabara, he just turned to Hiei. "Did you tell a girl that I would go out with her?"

Hiei grinned and turned away. His shoulders were moving, and Kurama could tell that Hiei was laughing.

A sudden burst of laughter was then heard behing Kurama, and he turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were rolling around on the floor in pure joy.

"Kurama's got a.." Yusuke couldn't finish through the chuckles.

Kuwabara finished for him, "... GIRLFRIEND!"

Kurama's face went white, "Isn't she Hiei's girlfriend. He set up the date."

Both stopped and looked at Hiei, who's face was as white as Kurama's had been.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara began to laugh again, almost seeing smoke come out of Hiei's ears.

* * *

Two days later, Kurama went to Ms. Forugane. 

She opened the door and her eye's softened, "Hello."

He smiled, "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Did your mother send you?"

He shook his head, "No. I just thought you might need some help around the house." He couldn't tell her that the reason he was there was to get to know her and her cats for real. The only time he had known her was when she was being controled. He now understood that it wasn't her who was the demon, but Joshu, who had made it seem like the power was coming from her. Kurama also understood why Joshu had made her seem so mean: to keep people away. Seeing this, it was easy to know why his mother had thought her a "charming" woman. She really wasn't that bad.

She stepped out of the way and ushered him in.

"Thank you Ms. Forugan-"

"Naomi." she corrected, "Ms. Forugane is much too formal."

He smiled a little wider, and patted one of the cats on the head. '_Naomi,_' Kurama thought, '_Now we'll hope that no demons attack._'

**The End**

* * *

It's over. Go home! Stop reading. 

Okay, for all of you who are so nice as to still be reading, I love you!

Thank you all for seeing me through 'till the end! ...which this is.

I'm ending it for real this time.

You hang up first.

No, you hang up first.

No, you hang up first.

* * *

Until next time! 

Kritter


End file.
